HATE YOU!
by Air Pyori
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia mahasiswa biasa yang berada dalam kampus dimana dia membenci seorang dosen muda yang menyebalkan. Meski tampan, tapi tetap saja melihatnya langsung benci. Ini bukan perasaan yang mudah. RnR pliss minna. . .
1. Suddenly Accident

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M For Safe**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyaaa! Astaga! Lihat, lihat! Dia kemari! Bagaimana ini?!"

"Oh tidak, jantungku belum siap sekarang…"

"Aku mau sekali berkencan dengannya…"

"Kau mau mimpi 1000 kali juga tidak akan dapat tahu!"

"Astaga… Dewa mana sih yang bisa membuat ciptaan begitu sempurna… kukira pria seperti itu hanya ada di dalam komik saja…"

Astaga… gadis-gadis centil ini sungguh tidak tahu diri. Ini kan di dalam perpustakaan kampus, kenapa harus histeris tidak penting seperti itu. memangnya mereka pikir hanya mereka yang berada di dalam perpustakaan ini?

Setidaknya hormati orang lain yang tengah berjuang mati-matian supaya tidak mengulang lagi mata kuliah sialan itu! Benar-benar. Seharusnya jangan diambil mata kuliah itu!

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

Membetulkan kacamatanya, dirinya tetap fokus pada buku di hadapannya. Setidaknya tugas hari ini harus selesai sebelum siang nanti. Kerja part time-nya tidak boleh terlambat. Dia sudah sering terlambat karena selalu terlambat keluar dari kelas mata kuliahnya. Semua itu karena Sensei bodoh yang sering mengulur waktu walau tahu jamnya sudah habis!

"Tugasku belum selesai," katanya singkat.

"Hei, kau buka saja internet. Di sana kan ada semua jawabannya."

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk ke sana. Lagipula, sistem wifi di kampus ini membuatku repot. Aku kan tidak punya laptop sendiri. Dan internet kampus selalu penuh!"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang? Aku bisa meminjamkanmu kan?"

"Sudah terlambat. Ah sialan! Aku terlambat! Aku pergi dulu!"

Tangan mungilnya secepat mungkin membereskan meja yang berantakan karena ulahnya menebarkan buku-buku tebal itu.

"Selalu buru-buru… Hei! Awas tersedak nanti!"

Bis… bis… bis… argh! Keluar dari gerbang kampus saja sudah memerlukan waktu lima belas menit. Dari sini ke tempat kerjanya bisa setengah jam! Dia bisa benar-benar terlambat. Semoga saja siang ini tidak begitu ramai.

Khee! Restoran mana yang tidak ramai hah?

Kuchiki Rukia, mahasiswa tingkat dua. Sekarang di usianya yang ke 20 tahun ini dia sama sekali belum memiliki kekasih. Yah, pria mana yang mau dengannya? Tidak bisa berdandan. Selalu memakai baju asal-asalan, fokus pada part time dan studinya, tidak bisa bergaul akrab. Astaga, banyak sekali kekurangannya.

Apalagi tubuhnya yang pendek dan mungil ini. Dia benar-benar tidak mirip dengan gadis impian mana pun. Siapa juga yang mau dengan dirinya yang sederhana… mungkin yah miskin?

Hidup di apartemen kecil peninggalkan kakaknya yang sudah lama meninggal. Harus menghidupi diri sendiri. Tidak memiliki siapapun. Apalagi kalau bukan fakta bahwa Rukia berasal dari panti asuhan sejak masih bayi.

Tapi Rukia bersyukur. Setidaknya, hidupnya selama ini membuatnya bisa bertahan hidup seperti sekarang. Mandiri tanpa bergantung pada siapapun. Rukia bisa melakukan apa saja yang dia inginkan. Tidak ada yang melarang dan tidak ada yang mendukung. Dia bebas melakukan apa saja…

Apa saja…

Walau kesepian, setidaknya Rukia tidak merasakan itu.

Ada banyak hal yang membuatnya tidak merasakannya hal itu.

Berusaha hidup bahagia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hari ini rasanya mengantuk sekali. Sejujurnya, malam tadi dia pulang begitu larut dan terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan hal lain.

Karena shift kerjanya disesuaikan dengan jadwal kuliahnya, kini setelah beberapa tahun menjalaninya Rukia mulai merasakan dampaknya. Kelelahan. Yah itu benar. Akhir-akhir ini Rukia mulai mudah mengantuk. Apalagi di kelas dengan Sensei tua menyebalkan yang terlalu banyak berteori. Kalau muncul Sensei yang seperti itu, Rukia sudah bersiap untuk duduk di bangku paling belakang.

"Kau mengantuk seperti biasa."

Hinamori Momo, sahabatnya sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Universitas ini. Anaknya baik dan ramah. Rukia memang tidak mudah berteman. Mungkin karena sikapnya yang introvert itu. Jadi dirinya tidak memiliki begitu banyak teman, sejujurnya memang tidak punya sama sekali.

"Oh, Hinamori. Pagi…"

"Wajahmu mengerikan Kuchiki. Bersihkan dulu sana…"

Rukia menguap lebar tanpa menutup mulutnya sama sekali.

"Awas, lalat masuk ke dalam mulutmu!" sindir Hinamori.

Rukia mulai berjalan sempoyongan. Hari ini kantuknya luar biasa menyeramkan. Bahkan Rukia tidak bisa melihat Hinamori dengan jelas di sampingnya kini.

"Kuchiki, berjalanlah dengan normal."

"Aku sedang berusaha―"

BRUUKK!

Rukia langsung tersadar dari kantuknya ketika dirinya terhuyung ke depan saat menabrak sesuatu. Matanya terbelalak lebar dan mulutnya ternganga luar biasa. Gawat…

"Maafkan kami Sensei, dia tidak sengaja," Hinamori langsung ambil alih ketika Rukia masih tidak berucap apapun.

"Kalian mahasiswa tingkat berapa?" tanya sang Sensei dengan suara datar itu.

"Tingkat… dua," jawab Hinamori.

"Seharusnya kalian tahu sopan santun. Bukankah di koridor ini tidak hanya kalian yang berjalan? Perhatikan orang lain. Apalagi mengantuk selagi berada di lingkungan kampus. Sebaiknya tidur di rumah daripada kuliah dengan setengah hati."

Setelah menasehati seperti itu, Sensei tersebut langsung pergi setelah memungut bukunya yang terjatuh. Hinamori membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali tanda permintaan maaf pada Sensei yang ditabrak oleh Rukia karena kantuk yang menyerang itu.

"Hei, kenapa hanya aku yang meminta maaf? Itu kan salahmu?" protes Hinamori.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan pernah berhubungan dengan orang seperti itu!" balas Rukia jengkel.

"Ahh, kau masih memusuhinya hingga kini?" lanjut Hinamori.

"Apa kau tidak dengar nada angkuhnya tadi? Memangnya dia pikir aku mengantuk karena apa? Dia selalu saja sok memberikan ceramah pada orang lain, tapi dia sendiri tidak tahu situasi orang itu!" gerutu Rukia.

"Hmm, sepertinya kau masih dendam padanya karena semester lalu memberikanmu nilai C ya pada mata kuliahnya?"

"Tentu saja! Aku yakin jawabanku benar kok. Dari sekian banyak orang, kenapa harus aku yang mendapatkan nilai terkutuk itu! Karena dia aku harus mengulangnya nanti! Tapi maaf saja, tidak akan pernah kuulang!"

"Ahh, kau ini. Kenapa begitu membencinya? Dia kan tidak sejahat itu… sebenarnya dia itu Sensei yang baik dan ramah kok. Kau tidak pernah melihatnya mengobrol dengan mahasiswa lain? Kau tidak pernah lihat mahasiswi yang tergila-gila padanya hingga menjadi fans fanatiknya?"

"Sudah cukup. Kenapa aku harus mendengarkan semua hal tentangnya?"

"Itu karena aku tidak pernah tahu seperti apa dia itu. Sensei cerdas yang masih sangat muda. Mahasiswi mana yang tidak tergila-gila? Apalagi wajahnya yang begitu tampan. Ahh, kau pasti menyesal nanti karena pernah benci padanya."

"Tidak akan pernah! Sudahlah, kita masuk ke dalam saja sekarang."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kurosaki Ichigo Sensei.

Katanya dia adalah dosen muda yang baru ditempatkan satu tahun ini. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, Rukia memang sudah tidak suka dengannya. Entah kenapa setiap kali melihat wajahnya sepertinya ingin meremukkan sesuatu. Terbukti, ketika Rukia tanpa sengaja memilih kelasnya, alhasil nilai Rukia langsung berubah total! Mata kuliah yang seharusnya mudah didapatkan itu menjadi bencana untuknya. Sensei itu seringkali mengadakan test dadakan dan memberikan soal yang cukup sulit. Meskipun banyak mahasiswa yang menggerutu tapi tidak sedikit yang menyukainya. Karena katanya Sensei itu sering membantu nilai dengan memberikan tugas ditambah lagi wajahnya tampan!

Yah, mau dibilang mukanya menyebalkan menurut Rukia, tapi sebenarnya kalau diperhatikkan, wajahnya memang tampan meski dia seringkali berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

Menurut kabar juga, orangtua si Sensei ini cukup kaya raya. Dia sendiri membawa mobil ke fakultas. Sering ada mahasiswi yang iseng menumpang di mobilnya. Tapi itu hanya bercanda karena tidak pernah sekalipun Sensei itu pulang bersama mahasiswi manapun. Mobilnya kadang ditumpangi oleh beberapa Sensei yang ikut.

Seberapa pun Rukia membenci Sensei itu, tetap saja kenyataan kalau Sensei muda itu populer karena ketampanannya tidak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja. Yah mereka memang benar. Sensei itu memang sangat tampan.

Ya ampun, hari ini karena bertemu Sensei yang tidak pernah diharapkan Rukia itu membuat mood-nya jadi jelek sekali! Karena itu Rukia tidak pernah mau lagi mengambil mata kuliah yang ditangani Sensei itu!

"Selamat pagi semuanya…"

"Pagiiii Sensei!"

Kalau kalian mendengar suara bersemangat yang begitu keras dari anak laki-laki, jadi perhatikan apa yang membuat hal itu bisa terjadi.

"Kenapa sepertinya mood-mu jadi jelek begitu setelah bertemu dengan Kurosaki Sensei?" tegur Hinamori yang duduk tepat di sebelah Rukia. Karena kasihan dengan Rukia yang tampaknya ingin tidur, Hinamori akhirnya memilih kursi di bagian belakang yang tidak begitu kelihatan.

"Kau sudah tahu aku benci sekali dengan orang itu! Dan sekarang kenapa dengan Sensei satu ini?!"

"Oh, Inoue Sensei kah? Kau ini bicara apa? Bukannya kau sendiri yang mengambil mata kuliah ini?"

"Seingatku bukan dia Sensei-nya!"

"Memang sih, ah sepertinya dia hanya Sensei pengganti. Sudahlah, dia kan Sensei yang juga baik."

Pelu diketahui, setali tiga uang dengan Kurosaki Sensei, Inoue Orihime Sensei yang bergabung ke fakultas ini sekitar dua tahun yang lalu itu adalah Sensei tercantik di wilayah kampus ini. Sama seperti Kurosaki Sensei, dia juga populer di kalangan mahasiswa. Kalau kalian bisa melihat bentuk tubuhnya yang seperti gitar Spanyol itu, kalian pasti tahu kenapa dia populer di kalangan mahasiswa.

Sikapnya yang ramah dan baik―berbeda jauh dari Kurosaki Sensei yang menyebalkan itu, membuat banyak mahasiswa yang terpikat. Apalagi dia sering memakai pakaian tertutup yang sebenarnya ketat, yah memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya sih.

Tapi sialnya, saat Rukia mengambil mata kuliahnya, lagi-lagi nilai C yang didapatkannya. Padahal Rukia yakin ujian, kuis-kuisnya selalu mendapat nilai besar. Tapi satu kesalahannya waktu itu adalah Rukia lupa mengumpulkan tugas karena kesiangan bangun setelah kerja gila-gilaan di part time-nya. Sebenarnya Rukia mendapatkan beasiswa dari kampus ini. Tapi dia juga butuh uang untuk melanjutkan hidup. Makanya part time sangat dibutuhkan olehnya. Apalagi sekarang dia punya dua kerja part time.

Dan bernasib sama dengan mata kuliah Kurosaki Sensei, Rukia tidak mau mengulang lagi mata kuliahnya itu. Menurutnya diskriminasi sekali hanya karena tidak mengumpulkan tugas langsung mendapat C itu benar-benar menyebalkan!

Karena tidak mau ambil pusing, akhirnya Rukia hanya diam saja dan menelungkupkan kepalanya. Dia ingin tidur meski hanya beberapa saat saja. Matanya sudah sangat mengantuk.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Musim dingin ini banyak mahasiswa yang benar-benar malas untuk pergi ke kampus. Sama halnya dengan Rukia. Menjelang musim dingin ini benar-benar membuat dirinya malas melakukan apa saja. Karena sejujurnya, Rukia tidak suka musim dingin.

Seperti biasa, Rukia melakukan kerja part time-nya tanpa hambatan berarti.

Hidupnya memang datar-datar saja tanpa kendala. Itu karena Rukia memang tidak pernah ingin terlibat masalah apapun. Juga tidak ingin membuat masalah apapun. Menjauhi masalah adalah motonyo. Makanya Rukia menyeleksi betul siapa saja orang-orang yang berusaha ingin mendekat padanya.

Rukia sudah pulang cukup malam hari ini, dia ingin istirahat. Hari ini dia terlalu banyak mengeluarkan tenaga. Ditambah lagi insomnia yang dialaminya belakangan ini. Sebenarnya Rukia tidak bisa tidur selama beberapa minggu ini. Karena terlalu lelah, kadang Rukia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali sampai menjelang pagi. Makanya di siang hari dirinya selalu terlihat mengantuk.

Begitu bercermin di depan kaca, Rukia tertegun sebentar dengan ekspresi datarnya. Kantung matanya bertambah lagi. Tubuhnya sudah sekecil ini malah membuat masalah.

"Kenapa kau muncul seperti ini?!" tunjuk Rukia pada kantung matanya.

Sudahlah, mungkin besok Rukia harus membeli beberapa mentimun untuk mengompres kantung matanya itu.

Baru saja ingin beranjak menggelar futonnya, Rukia kaget karena ponselnya berdering.

Hinamori…

"Halo? Kenapa?" jawab Rukia.

"Hei, aku… ingin kau melakukan sesuatu. Tenang saja, ada bayarannya kok."

"Melakukan sesuatu?" ulang Rukia.

"Hmm, pekerjaannya mudah. Kau hanya perlu mengambil foto seseorang. Dan kau akan mendapatkan bayaran tiga ribu yen!"

"T-tiga ribu yen? Hanya untuk foto?" pekik Rukia tak percaya.

"Iya, makanya. Apa kau ingin?"

Bagus sekali! Uang untuk membeli mentimun!

"Aku akan sangat mau Hinamori! Foto siapa yang harus kuambil?"

"Kau akan tahu besok. Ah baiklah, aku tutup dulu ya. Selamat malam Rukia."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hei Kuchiki Rukia.

Kenapa kau tergoda hanya karena uang tiga ribu yen?

Rukia membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke atas meja di ruang kelas mengajar hari ini.

_Kau_ _tahu Shiba Kaien kan? Nah, kau harus mengambil fotonya. Ini untuk temanku. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengambilnya sendiri. Tapi aku tidak berani. Karena katanya dia berani membayar kuberikan padamu. Kau harus mengambil fotonya sebanyak apapun tahu? Shiba Sensei itu susah sekali ditemui._

Hinamoriiiii!

Shiba Kaien Sensei, juga termasuk Sensei yang masih muda. Tapi dia sudah mengajar tiga tahun lebih di fakultas ini. Hanya saja, Sensei ini lebih sibuk melakukan penelitian di luar daripada mengajar di kampus. Karenanya frekuensinya berada di kampus sangat sedikit. Bahkan hampir-hampir tidak pernah ada.

Rukia tahu Sensei itu, tapi belum pernah melihat wajahnya langsung. Rukia juga tidak pernah mengambil mata kuliahnya. Makanya dia juga baru kali ini melihat Shiba Sensei.

Aduh, kepalanya bisa gatal kalau begini.

"Selamat pagi."

Begitu kelas penuh, Shiba Sensei masuk ke dalam kelas.

Betapa kagetnya Rukia saat melihat Shiba Sensei itu.

Wajahnya… tampan dan ramah. Dia juga sering tersenyum dan suaranya sangat… halus. Astaga, kenapa tiba-tiba Rukia terpesona seperti ini pada orang ini? Seketika itu pula merasa pipinya memanas. Astaga… kenapa Sensei ini tampan sekali.

Benar-benar tipe idaman Rukia. Apa dia sudah punya pacar? Apa Sensei ini sudah menikah? Pantas saja ada yang ingin mengambil fotonya seperti ini. Rukia juga ingin…

Diam-diam Rukia mengambil ponsel-nya dan melakukan aksinya.

Foto pertama tertangkap. Saat Sensei itu menjelaskan materi kuliah di depan kelas. Sejauh ini Rukia berhasil menyembunyikan ponsel-nya dengan buku tulisnya. Tapi begitu Rukia memerhatikan foto di ponsel-nya itu, tiba-tiba Rukia terdiam sejenak. Rukia menyukai wajah Shiba Sensei. Tapi kenapa wajahnya mirip dengan Kurosaki Sensei?

Grr!

Mengingat nama Sensei sial itu sungguh membuat mood Rukia tidak terkendali.

Namun untuk saat seperti ini Rukia harus bersabar. Sungguh dia harus bersabar. Rukia tidak boleh memikirkan hal sentimentil seperti itu kalau ingin mendapatkan uang untuk mentimunnya. Kantung matanya ini sudah sangat mengerikan.

Baiklah, mungkin satu foto terakhir untuk―

"Saya perhatikan sejak tadi kau terus memegangi ponsel itu dari balik buku tulis. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Seketika itu pula Rukia terbelalak kaget.

Astaga…

"Eh, itu… aku… sebenarnya aku… memperhatikan Sensei sambil merekam materinya…" jawab Rukia seadanya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau bisa memberikan tanggapan mengenai diskusi kelas hari ini? Karena kau pasti mampu memahaminya kalau memang kau mendengarkannya sejak tadi," jelas Shiba Sensei dengan senyumnya.

Apakah sebaiknya Rukia mati sekarang?

Kini dia jadi perhatian seisi kelas. Dan yang terparah… Rukia mana mendengar apa yang dijelaskan oleh Sensei ini. Kalau Rukia sembarangan bicara dia bisa… dan yang terparah… kalau dia asal jawab… bagaimana ini?!

"Ah ya, hampir lupa, siapa namamu?"

"Eh? Aku… Kuchiki… Rukia…" jawab Rukia pelan sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, Kuchiki-san, apa kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya?"

Sudahlah, bohong juga percuma. Daripada dia jadi bulan-bulanan mahasiswa lain karena tidak bisa menjawab sebaiknya Rukia…

"Maafkan aku Sensei, sebenarnya aku di sini menggantikan temanku yang sedang sakit untuk mengikuti perkuliahan Sensei. Aku… sama sekali tidak mengambil mata kuliah ini," jelas Rukia. Terdengar bisik-bisik menyebalkan di sana. Sudah jelas mereka pasti tengah membicarakan Rukia. Sial…

Shiba Sensei nampak diam sejenak sambil memperhatikan Rukia. Tentu saja itu penjelasan yang aneh! Mana mungkin Rukia jujur soal dia harus mengambil foto Shiba Sensei untuk uang tiga ribu yen! Bisa-bisa Rukia mendapatkan hukuman yang tidak akan pernah bisa dia lupakan seumur hidup!

"Saya rasa… mengenai hal itu kau bisa diancam karena melakukan perbuatan illegal kepada fakultas. Karena saya tidak tahu harus memberikan sanksi apa padamu, ponsel ini akan saya tahan dan temui saya setelah mata perkuliahan hari ini selesai, Kuchiki-san."

Rukia semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Baiklah, Shiba Sensei…"

Rasanya… Rukia yakin dia pasti akan langsung sekarat di tempat.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Shiba Kaien memang menyadari sesuatu sejak menjelaskan materi perkuliahan hari ini. Seorang gadis yang mengikuti mata perkuliahan sejak tadi menyembunyikan ponsel-nya di balik buku dan sesekali mengangkatnya ke depan. Bukan sekali dua kali Kaien menangkap gadis itu melakukan perbuatan aneh.

Hingga akhirnya, Kaien penasaran juga apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis berambut hitam itu sehingga dirinya tidak fokus pada penjelasan Kaien. Jelas saja Kaien tahu gelagat mahasiswa yang tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya dengan serius.

Dan lucunya, ketika mahasiswi itu tertangkap basah, dia malah mengatakan hal yang di luar dugaan.

Ternyata dia cukup jujur dengan mengatakan hal itu. Kaien pun merasa, jika dia di posisi gadis mungil itu, pasti Kaien bingung setengah mati.

Setelah mata kuliah selesai, Kaien sekilas memperhatikan sosok gadis itu.

Kepalanya tertelungkup ke atas meja. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia tengah mengalami depresi. Membuat Kaien geli setengah mati.

"Kuchiki-san," panggil Kaien.

"Ya, Sensei!" jawabnya begitu terkejut. Kepalanya terangkat begitu cepat dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Jangan lupa untuk ke ruangan saya."

"Baik… Sensei…"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kaien tersenyum seadanya dan keluar kelas.

Mahasiswi yang menarik. Kaien mulai berpikir apa yang akan dia lakukan pada mahasiswi itu.

Begitu tiba di ruangan dosen, Kaien segera menuju mejanya. Mulai menyiapkan bahan perkuliahan selanjutnya. Tapi dirinya penasaran dengan apa yang ada di dalam ponsel ini. Kaien memang tahu kalau membuka benda pribadi milik orang lain itu dilarang, tapi bagaimana pun dirinya juga penasaran. Benarkah gadis itu merekam penjelasannya saja?

Begitu membuka ponselnya, Kaien langsung terkejut karena melihat foto dirinya terpajang di sana. Ini… foto dirinya yang tengah menjelaskan materi tadi.

Bukan hanya satu dua foto.

Kaien terkekeh geli. Dia memang tahu ada banyak mahasiswa yang mengaguminya dan menghormatinya. Bahkan menyukai dirinya. Tapi tidak pernah tahu ada yang begini terang-terangan menyimpan fotonya.

"Astaga, lihat betapa narsis-nya dirimu, Kaien!"

Shiba Kaien cukup terkejut dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel itu.

"Oh, Kurosaki. Kau sudah selesai dengan perkuliahanmu?"

"Tentu saja. Hei, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kenapa kau melihat fotomu sendiri seperti itu? Kau terlihat begitu narsis," ucap Ichigo yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan dosen dan langsung menghampiri meja Shiba Kaien ketika melihat dosen muda itu begitu tekun melihat sebuah ponsel. Apalagi kenyataan kalau meja mereka berseberangan.

"Aku tidak narsis. Lagipula… ini bukan ponsel-ku."

"Bukan? Lalu milik siapa? Kau mencuri?"

"Sembarangan! Ini milik seorang bocah."

"Bocah?" ulang Ichigo seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ahh~ bisa dibilang begitu. Mungkin dia akan segera kemari."

"Kemari? Kau menyuruhnya kemari?" ulang Ichigo.

"Astaga, kenapa kalian begitu serius mengobrolnya? Ada apa?" tiba-tiba Orihime sudah muncul sehabis mengajar mata kuliahnya. Melihat dua dosen muda yang tampan ini tentu saja menjadi pemandangan yang menarik. Bukan hanya dari kalangan karyawan fakultas saja yang menyukai dua pria tampan ini. Hampir semua dosen wanita yang sudah berumur dan berkeluarga pun menyukai mereka.

Ditambah lagi Inoue Orihime sensei adalah dosen wanita muda yang masih lajang.

"Hei Shiba, ada mahasiswi yang ingin bertemu denganmu," seru seorang karyawan yang kebetulan membuka pintu ruangan dosen itu.

Kaien sudah melihat seorang mahasiswi mungil yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan.

"Oh ya, aku ingin menceramahi seorang mahasiswa, kutinggal sebentar ya," kata Kaien seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Ichigo mengikuti alur pandangan Kaien. Di depan pintu itu ada seorang gadis. Mahasiswi yang ingin diceramahi?

"Aku tidak pernah melihat mahasiswi itu sebelumnya. Dia angkatan keberapa?" ujar Ichigo setelah memperhatikan dengan seksama mahasiswi yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan itu.

"Eh? Masa kau tidak pernah lihat? Bukankah dia pernah mengambil mata kuliahmu? Anaknya biasa saja. Wajar kalau kau tidak pernah melihatnya."

"Kau tahu mengenai dia?" tanya Ichigo pada Orihime.

"Siapa tahu? Ah ya, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang sekarang?"

Benarkah dia pernah mengambil mata kuliah Ichigo? Lalu kenapa tidak begitu familiar? Dan kenapa Kaien bisa berurusan sama mahasiswi seperti itu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Baiklah Rukia, hadapi saja.

Toh itu hanya Shiba Kaien Sensei!

Dia satu kali lipat lebih baik dari Kurosaki Ichigo Sensei yang menyebalkan!

Paling tidak kau tidak perlu melihat wajah menyebalkan yang sok angkuh dan datar itu dari Kurosaki Ichigo. Shiba Kaien lebih ramah dan baik hati. Hanya saja, Rukia berharap dia tidak mengadukan hal ini kepada fakultas atau memberikannya hukuman yang aneh-aneh. Karena Rukia tidak berharap bertemu lagi dengan dosen-dosen muda ini setelah masalah ini selesai.

Setelah bertanya pada karyawan fakultas yang kebetulan membukakan pintu ruangan dosen itu, Rukia bertanya mengenai kehadiran Shiba Kaien.

Begitu Rukia mengintip dari celah pintu itu, ternyata Kaien tengah bicara dengan dua dosen muda lainnya. Dan bagusnya lagi semua itu adalah dosen yang paling tidak disukai Rukia!

Itu benar, orang-orang seperti Shiba Kaien hanya akan bergaul dengan orang-orang sebangsanya saja!

"Baiklah, ikut aku."

Bahasanya lebih informal dari di kelas tadi.

Rukia tiba di sebuah ruang kecil, yang sepertinya ini memang ruang pribadi. Hanya ada satu meja, beberapa kursi dan lemari buku yang penuh dengan buku-buku materi perkuliahan. Rukia penasaran ini ruangan siapa.

"Silahkan duduk, Kuchiki-san."

Apa-apaan orang ini? Bukankah seharusnya dia menceramahi Rukia atau apa. Kenapa dia malah seperti ini?

Rukia diam dan duduk berhadapan dengan Shiba Kaien.

"Baiklah, kita mulai darimana? Ah ya, kau bilang kau menggantikan temanmu, siapa nama temanmu?"

Mati!

Rukia terbelalak. Itu hanya karangan! Mana ada temannya yang mengambil mata kuliah ini! Setidaknya Rukia memang tidak punya teman yang ada di mata kuliah ini.

"Eh itu… sebenarnya… aku… tidak ada teman," lirih Rukia.

"Apa?"

"Itu… aku berbohong. Aku tidak punya teman. Aku hanya…"

Berpikirlah Rukia! berpikir! Kalau kau ingin selamat dan semuanya tidak ada yang terjadi, kau harus berpikir bagus-bagus supaya tidak terlihat mencurigakan! Astaga! Apa yang Rukia lakukan sekarang?!

"Untuk apa kau berbohong? Kau tahu sanksi apa yang bisa kau dapatkan nanti bukan?"

"Itu karena aku menyukai Anda, Sensei!"

Hah?

HAH?!

Shiba Kaien pun terlihat kaget mendengar penuturan spontan itu keluar dari mulut mahasiswi mungil ini.

Sama halnya dengan Rukia. Apa-apaan mulutnya ini!? Kenapa mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu?!

"Kuchiki-san? Apa yang kau… katakan itu?"

Rukia tertunduk diam. Bagus sekali! Sekarang dia membuat keadaan semakin rumit dan menjebak diri sendiri dengan kata-kata konyol!

"Sebenarnya… aku sudah lama menyukai Sensei. Tapi aku takut, kalau ini bisa jadi masalah. Makanya, diam-diam aku mengawasi Sensei. Dan hari ini, aku hanya ingin melihat Sensei sebentar… karena itu aku… mohon maafkan kelancanganku. Aku benar-benar… aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kalau Sensei keberatan mengenai perasaanku, aku berjanji tidak akan muncul lagi di hadapan Sensei dan… melupakan Sensei. Mohon maafkan aku."

Nasi sudah jadi bubur, tidak mungkin dibuat nasi goreng. Karena sudah terlanjur tercebur, lebih baik sekalian berenang saja. Toh, ini bukan hal yang besar. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, pasti Kaien akan memakluminya.

Apa perlu sedikit ekspresi?

"Aku sungguh tidak tahu… bagaimana menanggapinya," lirih Kaien.

Baiklah, mungkin sedikit kelebaian bisa membuat ini selesai.

"Hikss… aku mengerti Sensei. Mohon maafkan aku. Karena itu, aku janji tidak akan muncul lagi di depan Sensei. Aku juga akan membuang perasaanku kalau Sensei merasa terganggu. Terima kasih Sensei mau mengerti perasaan seorang gadis sepertiku. Maafkan aku. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Oh ya Sensei, aku akan membuang semua kenanganku bersama Sensei, karena itu… boleh kembalikan ponselku?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kuchikiiiiiii! Maafkan aku terlambat!"

Rukia bersandar di bangku fakultas setelah keluar dari ruangan itu. Aktingnya benar-benar bagus. Seharusnya dia melamar menjadi aktris saja.

"Bagaimana? Bisa? Kalau kau gagal tidak apa-apa, aku juga sudah bilang padanya kalau misalnya―"

"Hikssss Hinamoriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" keluh Rukia seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hinamori.

"Ehh? Kau kenapa?" kata Hinamori kaget saat gadis mungil ini terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"Aku tidak mau lagi bertemu semua Sensei menyebalkan itu! Aku benci mereka! Aku tidak mau mengambil mata kuliah mereka satu pun! Hiksssssssssss!" racau mereka.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih?"

"Mana tiga ribu yen ku?" tagih Rukia setelah sesaat kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menadahkan tangannya ke depan Hinamori.

"Ehh? Jangan-jangan… kau dapat?" kata Hinamori tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Dengan pertaruhan nyawaku. Untungnya ini tidak berpengaruh pada nilai ku nanti."

"Wah… kau hebat Kuchiki. Tapi maaf, uangnya baru kau terima setelah dia mendapatkan fotonya…"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Kau ini bagaimana sih! Kupikir aku bisa membeli timunku hari ini!" pekik Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Shiba Kaien masih kaget dengan pernyataan mendadak mahasiswi itu.

Dia memang tidak aneh kalau banyak mahasiswi yang menyukainya dan menyatakan perasaannya terang-terangan padanya. Semua itu dia anggap cuma angin lalu dan bahan bercanda saja. Tidak ada yang benar-benar serius seperti itu.

Dan tadi… sepertinya mahasiswi itu begitu serius sampai menangis dan terlihat begitu… menyedihkan. Apa benar?

Kaien keluar dari ruangannya untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Rasanya dia tidak melakukan apa-apa tadi padanya, tapi kenapa Kaien merasa sangat bersalah sekarang. Seperti… dia baru saja melakukan hal besar yang menyakitkan.

Begitu melintasi kaca koridor, dia melihat lagi mahasiswi itu. kalau tidak salah namanya Kuchiki Rukia. gadis mungil itu duduk di bangku taman sambil bersandar. Tak lama kemudian temannya datang dan Rukia langsung memeluk temannya itu. sepertinya menangis karena dia mengusap wajahnya.

Apakah dia masih… patah hati? Padahal Kaien tidak mengatakan apapun tadi.

"Hei, sudah memberikan ceramah?"

Ichigo muncul dari arah berlawanan dan menepuk bahu Kaien yang masih berdiri memperhatikan mahasiswi itu.

"Oh, Kurosaki. Tidak, tidak ada ceramah."

"Lalu sedang apa kau di sini?" Ichigo mengikuti arah pandang Kaien dan melihat dua orang gadis yang duduk di bangku taman tak jauh dari kaca koridor ini. Oh…

Bukankah itu gadis yang tadi muncul di ruangan mereka.

"Mahasiswi itu…" tunjuk Ichigo.

"Sepertinya aku baru saja mematahkan hatinya," gurau Kaien.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia menyatakan perasaan padaku. Padahal sebelumnya aku ingin memarahinya. Setelah itu, entah kenapa aku merasa bersalah. Tidak ada yang salah kalau dia menyukaiku. tapi… sepertinya dia terlalu menyukaiku. aku jadi tidak enak."

"Jangan bilang kalau dia… menyatakan perasaannya padamu?"

"Lagipula dia gadis yang menarik. Sudah dulu ya."

Kaien kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ichigo dengan senyum tipisnya.

Masa ada mahasiswi yang menyatakan perasaannya pada dosennya sendiri?

Tampaknya benar gadis itu… gadis yang menarik.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna ehhehe…

Fic baru lagi… ah ya… ini rikues buat Anemone Jie senpai sama Oda-chan hehehe…

Anemone Jie senpai… ntar saya bikinin oneshoot rate m aja yaaa temanya… aduh saya udah jarang buka twitter, jadi bingung mau ngehubungi senpai kemana…

Oda-chan minta rate m… ya ini saya bikinin, tapi belum ada M nya hehehe…

Ah ya, ini kisah tentang tiga dosen yang beneran ada di kehidupan saya loh. Dan semua karakternya memang mirip di dalam cerita ini. Demikian juga dengan saya sama kayak Ruki sebelnya minta ampun. Dan kejadian tentang minta difoto itu beneran loh. Tapi ya saya gak mau karena resikonya gede. Apalagi hp saya kameranya pada ada suara dan gak bisa dimatiin. Gimana kalo ketahuan?

Ah ya, meskipun saya lama update, tapi saya usahakan kalo saya bakal update banyak. Jadi maafkan sayang selama ini jadi selalu ngaret updatenya yaa…

Ok deh, gimana menurut Minna? Bolee review?

Jaa Nee!


	2. Secret Friend

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M For Safe**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awas saja kalau Hinamori lupa soal uang mentimunnya hari ini.

Ahh akhirnya semalam hanya bisa mengompres mata hitamnya ini dengan es batu saja. Rukia juga tidak tahu apa efeknya dengan es batu. Mungkin lebih baik kalau dia pakai batu bara saja biar sekalian warnanya hitam semua.

Wajahnya sudah jelek begini malah ditambah dengan lingkaran hitam mengerikan seperti ini. Apa jadinya wajahnya sekarang ini?

Sekarang saja dia berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus-nya sudah dilihat oleh berpasang-pasang mata. Mungkinkah sekarang dia mirip zombie? Argh! Kenapa pula dia harus masuk hari ini? Seharusnya dengan wajah mengerikan seperti ini Rukia diam di rumah saja. Tidur seharian untuk bisa mengembalikan jam tidurnya yang terampas karena insomnia brengsek ini. Yah Rukia sekarang benar-benar mirip burung hantu. Kalau malam dia terjaga kalau siang dia begitu mengantuk.

Tanpa benar-benar menghiraukan sekelilingnya, Rukia menguap lebar-lebar seperti singa tanpa menutup mulutnya dan memejamkan matanya.

BRUUKK!

Seketika itu pula kantuk Rukia langsung menghilang tanpa jejak. Matanya terbelalak lebar saat menyadari dirinya nyaris saja terjungkal ke belakang kalau tidak ada yang menarik dengan cepat tangan kurusnya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kuchiki-san?"

Mendengar kata-kata lembut itu, Rukia segera memperbaiki posisi berdirinya dan menjaga jarak setelah menarik tangannya yang masih ditahan itu. Kepalanya menunduk sopan seraya memberikan salam.

"Oh, ya. Maafkan aku, Sensei…" kata Rukia dengan selamat pagi.

"Baguslah. Bukankah ini sudah pagi? Kau tampak masih mengantuk. Apa begadang karena mengerjakan tugas?"

"Ehh? Oh… ya…" jawab Rukia seadanya.

"Pantas saja, kalau begitu hati-hati dan selamat pagi," katanya lagi kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya melewati Rukia. Senyum khas yang selalu muncul itu juga diberikan untuk Rukia.

Astaga… apa-apaan tadi itu?!

Kenapa dia bisa bertemu dengan Shiba Kaien Sensei sepagi ini?

Ini tanda-tanda keberuntungan atau kesialan?

Belum sempat Rukia memikirkan hal itu, ketika mengangkat wajahnya, beberapa pasang mata mahasiswi yang kebetulan berdiri di dekat Rukia dengan beberapa jarak memandang sinis padanya. Ada pandangan tidak suka dan ada juga yang merendahkan.

Astaga, apakah karena tadi? Jelas saja kalau ada beberapa yang tidak suka kalau Sensei yang mereka idolakan terlihat akrab dengan mahasiswa lainnya…

Bagi mereka itu terlihat menyebalkan.

Tapi apa Rukia terlihat seperti itu?

Bukankah itu hanya hal biasa. Pasti kalau ada orang yang hampir jatuh kan seharusnya ditolong. Bukan dibiarkan jatuh seperti seseorang!

Aish… sepertinya Rukia sudah salah. Sepertinya Shiba Kaien juga salah satu sosok yang harus dihindari!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo baru saja tiba di koridor kampus. Pagi ini dia harus segera tiba untuk memulai kelas pagi. Tapi baru saja tiba di ujung koridor, Ichigo melihat Shiba Kaien yang tengah memegang tangan seorang mahasiswi pendek yang berdiri tepat membelakanginya. Begitu memperhatikan sekelilingnya, Ichigo tertegun saat melihat beberapa pasang mata mahasiswi lain yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana mulai berbisik-bisik dan menatap sinis pada pemandangan itu. sepertinya Ichigo mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Shiba Kaien adalah salah satu dosen muda yang populer hingga menjadi idola di kampus ini. Jelas saja kalau mereka terkesan begitu tidak suka melihat idola mereka berdekatan dengan orang lain. Dan sepertinya Shiba Kaien sama sekali tidak memperhatikan itu.

Begitu Shiba Kaien melewati sosok mahasiswi kecil itu, dia langsung berlari menjauh. Apa-apaan itu.

"Oh, Kurosaki, selamat pagi," sapa Kaien setelah mereka berhadapan. Kini sapaan lainnya juga dilontarkan oleh beberapa mahasiswi lain yang kebetulan melintas di depan mereka lengkap dengan senyum termanis mereka. Ichigo hanya membalasnya dengan senyum. Sedangkan Shiba Kaien ikut menyahuti salam mereka.

"Pagi, kau datang lumayan hari ini, Kaien," ujar Ichigo.

"Kebetulan saja. Ah ya, kau mau langsung ke kelas?"

"Ya," jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya."

"Oh ya Kaien…" tahan Ichigo.

"Ya?"

Apakah Ichigo hanya terlalu berlebihan? Ataukah Ichigo saja yang memiliki firasat yang tidak-tidak?

Mungkin bukan hal besar. Selama ini semuanya baik-baik saja?

Ah tidak juga, memang semuanya baik-baik saja. Apa yang perlu dia khawatirkan? Lagipula itu sudah menjadi hal yang umum. Tidak akan ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan kok. Semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Kurosaki?" panggil Kaien yang menyadari dosen berambut orange ini hanya diam saja setelah memanggilnya tadi.

"Tidak jadi, aku duluan ya…"

Sesaat… apakah orang itu seperti kehilangan dirinya karena tersambar sesuatu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Baiklah ini memang keadaan tidak nyaman.

Sudah dua hari berlalu, dan Rukia tetap seperti ini.

Setiap kali tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Shiba Sensei, dosen muda itu selalu tersenyum hangat kepada Rukia dan mengucapkan salam. Dan bagusnya, selalu diiringi dengan tatapan membunuh dari semua mahasiswi yang kebetulan melihat mereka.

Apa Rukia melakukan tindakan kriminal? Ah yang benar saja!

Rukia tidak melakukan apapun yang melanggar hukum. Kenapa dia harus ditatap seperti itu?

Semuanya tetap berjalan normal seperti biasanya. Apa yang membuat Rukia merasa puluhan mata mengawasinya seakan-akan Rukia adalah kriminal yang kebetulan kabur dari pengejaran polisi lalu menghilang tanpa jejak dan akhirnya tiba-tiba muncul di media? Oh tunggu, itu kasus lain.

Keadaan ini bahkan membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman di kampusnya sendiri walaupun sejak pertama kali masuk kampus dia memang tidak pernah nyaman.

"Hinamori-san?" tanya Rukia begitu mereka duduk berhadapan di perpustakaan kampus untuk mengerjakan tugas. Yah bagus karena Hinamori tidak lupa uang mentimunnya dua hari yang lalu. Rukia sudah bisa membeli mentimunnya yang hanya demi matanya itu. Tapi tetap tidak mengurangi insomnia-nya meski karena mentimun itu matanya sedikit lebih sehat meski masih seperti mata panda.

"Ada apa Kuchiki-san?" balas Hinamori yang masih asyik membolakbalik buku tebal itu demi mencari referensi tugas yang mereka buat.

"Apa kau… merasa aneh belakangan ini?"

"Huh? Aneh? Tidak ada yang aneh," kata Hinamori biasa saja.

"Tapi… aku merasa… sangat aneh," kata Rukia tak enak.

Hinamori mengubah pandangannya dari buku tebal itu melihat wajah teman satu kampusnya ini. Rukia terlihat agak risih sambil melihat sekelilingnya dengan takut-takut dan tidak enak.

"Oh ya? Kupikir kaulah yang aneh Kuchiki," kata Hinamori lagi.

"Kenapa… mereka melihatku seperti itu?" ujar Rukia saat dirinya diam-diam mengawasi sekumpulan anak perempuan yang duduk dalam satu meja yang entah kapan sepertinya memelototi Rukia dari jauh. Memang tidak terlihat sih, tapi kalau diperhatikan mereka sepertinya tengah memperhatikan Rukia dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki sambil membisikkan sesuatu.

Hinamori akhirnya mengikuti arah pandang Rukia itu. Oh, sekumpulan itu rupanya.

"Ah ya, sepertinya hanya kau yang tidak tahu rumor itu ya?"

"Rumor?" ulang Rukia sedikit heboh. Apa-apaan rumor? Berhubungan dengan dirinya?

"Ya, hmm… mungkin sejak kau diam-diam masuk ke kelas Shiba Sensei."

"Hah?! Apa maksudnya itu?" pekik Rukia. Dirinya langsung melompat kaget kemudian wajahnya langsung memerah menahan malu karena beberapa orang langsung tertegun ke arahnya dan Rukia mendapat peringatan dari pengawas perpustakaan karena berteriak tiba-tiba begitu.

Menahan malu, Rukia menutupi kepalanya dengan buku di depannya, menunduk hingga dagunya menyentuh meja.

"Apa maksudnya aku diam-diam masuk ke kelas Shiba Sensei?"

"Ya… yang kudengar katanya kau… mencari perhatian Sensei itu. Mereka menduga kau melakukan sesuatu pada Sensei itu hingga Shiba Sensei terlihat perhatian padamu. Mereka jadi berpikir kau tengah menjilat dosen atau―"

"Apa? Apa maksudnya aku menjilat dosen? Apa yang kulakukan? Astaga…"

"Setidaknya itulah rumor yang kudengar. Kau tahu kalau mereka sering menambah-nambah rumor tanpa bukti. Semakin besar, semakin banyak berita omong kosong. Tapi ngomong-ngomong… kenapa kau ada diam-diam masuk ke kelas Shiba Sensei?"

"Apa katamu? Bukankah kau menyuruhku mengambil fotonya? Bagaimana aku mengambilnya kalau aku tidak masuk ke kelasnya?" kata Rukia tak terima.

"Oh… jadi begitu…" gumam Hinamori acuh tak acuh. Pandangannya kembali fokus ke bukunya.

"Hei, hei… aku sungguh tidak tahu salahku dimana. Yang jelas aku tidak mau diperhatikan seperti seorang penjilat―seperti katamu―atau seperti kriminal yang lari dari tanggungjawab. Bantu aku menghapus rumor itu," mohon Rukia.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan mulut manusia itu tidak bisa dihentikan apapun yang kau lakukan? Tenang saja, rumor akan segera berakhir kok kalau sudah basi."

"Apa maksudmu? Tapi kenapa mereka berpikir begitu? Aku saja tidak pernah dekat dengan Shiba Sensei."

"Melihat Shiba Sensei yang setiap pagi mengucapkan selamat pagi padamu, bukankah itu sudah jadi bukti? Sudahlah, diamkan saja kalau kau merasa tidak melakukan apapun. Kalau kau ingin menghilangkan rumor itu hindari saja Shiba Sensei, kalau bisa jangan ketemu muka."

"Apa-apaan ini. Memangnya aku mau seperti itu?"

Kenapa jadi begini? Aneh.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sesuai saran dari Hinamori, Rukia sebisa mungkin menghindari Shiba Sensei. Setiap kali Rukia melihat Shiba Sensei dari jarak puluhan meter, Rukia sudah memasang alarm dan segera melarikan diri sebelum Sensei itu sempat mendekat. Bahaya sekali…

Tapi setiap kali melakukan hal itu, Rukia merasa seperti buronan yang melarikan diri dari polisi.

Rukia tak menyangka hidupnya akan begini sulit. Padahal Rukia masih memerlukan waktu lama untuk segera tamat dari kampus ini dan pergi sejauh mungkin. Apa sebaiknya Rukia melakukan perpindahan saja?

Sudahlah, cepat atau lambat rumor aneh ini akan segera menghilang.

Badan Rukia sekarang jauh lebih lemas dari biasanya. Rukia sekarang bertanya-tanya apa obat insomnia itu. Dia sudah melakukan berbagai terapi untuk menghilangkannya, tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil.

Malam ini, Rukia baru mendapatkan part-time baru lagi.

Menjadi waiter di sebuah klub karaoke yang buka sampai tengah malam. Awalnya Rukia tidak ingin menambah part-time nya lagi. Tapi sepertinya kalau Rukia tidak cukup lelah, Rukia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dan membuatnya selalu ketiduran di kelas. Rukia juga sudah cukup sering ditegur karena tertidur selama kelas berlangsung. Dan itu menambah masalahnya saja.

"Hei Kuchiki, bawakan ini ke room no 124 segera," perintah supervisor-nya.

Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, Rukia segera membawakan nampan berisi botol alkohol itu. Walaupun kadarnya sedikit tetap saja ini alkohol. Dan Rukia anti dengan minuman keras ini. Apa enaknya minuman mahal yang merusak ini? Selain perasaan tidak enak dan membuat kepala pusing, tidak ada efek positif. Seharusnya minuman seperti ini segera dilenyapkan saja!

Rukia mengetuk pintu ruangan remang-remang itu. Mungkin karena suasana musik makanya tidak terdengar ketukan Rukia. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Rukia langsung membuka pintu karaoke itu dan matanya terbelalak lebar.

"Kyaaa! Dasar pelayan tidak sopan!"

"M-maafkan aku!"

Rukia langsung menutup pintunya cepat-cepat kembali. Jantungnya berdetak cepat hingga mau lepas begitu saja.

Apa-apaan itu.

Kenapa ada seorang gadis muda yang duduk di pangkuan pria paruh baya itu? Dan lagi… gadis itu tanpa pakaian lengkap.

Apakah tempat karaoke ini berubah jadi tempat prostitusi?

Rukia mendengar suara musik yang dikecilkan dan suara lain yang menyuruhnya masuk.

Sekarang Rukia ragu, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa bersalah, Rukia kembali membuka pintu ruangan terkutuk itu. Dari ujung ekor matanya, Rukia melirik sekilas gadis muda itu sudah berpakaian meski masih berantakan.

"Apa kau pelayan baru?! Dasar tidak sopan! Aku akan bicara pada manager-mu mengenai hal ini!" kata gadis itu dengan nada lantang.

Rukia menggerutu dalam hati, kalau mau melakukan hal bejat seperti itu sewalah hotel! Dasar gadis gila!

"Sudahlah Cirucci, gadis manis ini pasti tidak mendengar suara kita tadi, bukan begitu?"

Rukia hanya menunduk dalam-dalam memohon maaf. Keadaannya sudah sekacau ini.

"Mo-mohon maafkan aku, aku sungguh―"

"Yaya tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa meletakkan bawaanmu di sana, kau boleh pergi."

Dengan gemetar, Rukia meletakkan bawaannya di meja itu. Bau alkohol begitu kuat menguar di ruangan ini. Seketika itu pula Rukia merasa pusing yang begitu hebat.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama, Rukia segera keluar. Dia bahkan tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas dua orang gila itu. Selain karena suasana yang remang, Rukia juga tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Apa-apaan sih…

Astaga sialan, kenapa kepalanya begitu pusing.

Pasti bau alkohol itu.

Sebaiknya Rukia segera menghentikan kegiatannya di sini. Tampaknya part-time-nya kali ini tidak membawa berkah yang begitu bagus. Lebih baik dia kerja di restoran saja. Ah ya, minimarker 24 jam juga―jangan, jangan itu, bisa-bisa Rukia benar-benar tidak punya waktu tidur dan akan segera tumbang karena kelelahan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sudah beberapa waktu ini Kaien jadi bingung. Apakah dia melakukan kesalahan?

Kenapa gadis itu langsung berlari begitu melihatnya?

Bukankah mereka biasa mengucapkan salam?

Setiap kali Kaien berusaha mendekatinya, pasti dia akan langsung berpura-pura sibuk atau pura-pura tidak tahu dan segera melarikan diri. Apakah dia melakukan sesuatu yang kelewatan? Rasanya tidak…

"Hei, Inoue mengajak makan siang, kenapa kau diam begitu?" sapa Ichigo.

Yah, sejak tidak ada kelas, Kaien hanya duduk diam di mejanya. Tidak ada respon?

"Oi, Shiba Kaien?" panggil Ichigo lagi.

Apa-apaan orang ini mengabaikan orang yang memanggilnya?

"Shiba Sensei?" panggil Ichigo dengan nada yang dibuat-buat manja.

"Oh astaga, Kurosaki. Kenapa suaramu begitu?"

"Kenapa? Kau patah hati?"

Kaien langsung membereskan mejanya mengalihkan kata-kata Ichigo.

"Tidak. Kenapa aku harus patah hati?" kata Kaien enteng.

"Kulihat kau memang seperti itu," ujar Ichigo seraya mengangkat bahunya.

"Hanya sedikit bingung."

"Bingung?"

"Hm, beberapa hari ini dia sudah menghindariku. Kupikir dia tidak suka padaku lagi."

"Huh? Kau membicarakan mahasiswi yang menyatakan perasaan padamu itu ya?"

"Oh! Darimana kau tahu?"

"Wajahmu jelas begitu. Berarti kau tidak tahu rumor yang beredar ya?"

"Rumor?" ulang Kaien.

"Iya, kau tahu sendiri idola itu seperti apa. Para fans kan tidak suka idola mereka terlalu dekat dengan seorang gadis."

"Aku hanya menyapanya saja kok," bantah Kaien.

"Sama saja. Kupikir, para fans-mu itu sudah membuat gadis itu ketakutan sampai dia tidak berani lagi mendekatimu. Makanya, jangan jadi idola kalau kau ingin punya kekasih, bisa-bisa kekasihmu diteror oleh para fans-mu itu."

"Apa? K-ke-kekasih apa?!" suara Kaien terdengar gugup.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan kalau dia hanya bercanda. Tapi sebenarnya dia tahu kalau Kaien menganggap apa yang dikatakannya serius. Entah kenapa dosen polos ini sepertinya begitu serius pada mahasiswi itu. Apa menariknya mahasiswi pendek, tidak cantik dan tidak seksi itu? Ada-ada saja…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Apa-apaan semalam itu?!

Rukia menjambak rambutnya sendiri saking kesalnya, tapi kemudian dahinya mengernyit karena sakit. Dasar bodoh, pagi ini kepalanya sakit, tentu saja bertambah sakit kalau Rukia menjambak rambutnya seperti itu. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Kenapa Rukia merasa tidak enak sekali sekarang ya?

"Kuchiki? Kenapa kau seperti orang gila begitu?"

Begitu menoleh, Rukia lega mendapati Hinamori yang menghampirinya dari belakang.

"Hinamori…"

"Oh, wajahmu pucat. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Rukia tersenyum, walaupun bilang tidak apa-apa tetap saja kan kalau wajahmu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda sehat?

Perasaannya masih tidak enak masalah semalam. Bagaimana bisa dia melihat adegan yang tidak-tidak seperti itu.

"Sudah saatnya masuk kelas, ayo bergerak," ajak Hinamori.

"Oh, baiklah."

Rukia masih merasa tidak enak. Semalam juga Rukia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak datang lagi ke klub karaoke itu. Dia tidak mau melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Bisa-bisa Rukia benar-benar akan diadukan karena mengusik privasi seseorang. Tapi bagaimana pun orang itu yang salah! Kenapa melakukan hal tidak senonoh itu di tempat umum! Meskipun tertutup tapi kan itu tempat publik!

Argh apa-apaan sih―

Rukia terkejut saat dirinya bertemu pandang dengan seseorang yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Gadis itu duduk di barisan sudut dekat dengan dinding. Matanya memandang sinis pada Rukia seolah-olah ingin membunuhnya saja. Rukia langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Takut-takut Rukia mencoba mengintip ke arah gadis itu duduk lagi. Kenapa gadis berambut keunguan itu menatapnya begitu sinis. Seolah ada dendam membara yang tak bisa dihilangkan?

Apa Rukia melakukan kesalahan lagi?

Ah, apa gadis itu salah satu penggemar Shiba Sensei? Sekarang karena rumor itu Rukia sudah biasa mendapatkan tatapan sinis seperti itu. Tapi ini kali yang berbeda…

"Hinamori…" bisik Rukia pada Hinamori yang tepat duduk di sebelahnya yang tengah mengutak atik ponsel.

"Kenapa? Kau mau ke toilet? Pergilah sebelum Matsumoto Sensei masuk," kata Hinamori agak malas.

"Bukan begitu. Apa kau… kenal gadis itu?"

"Mana?"

"Bodoh! Jangan seperti itu! Nanti ketahuan!"

Rukia diam-diam menunjukkan bangku gadis berambut ungu itu dengan isyarat. Hinamori kenal beberapa orang di kampus ini, setidaknya dia kenal gadis dengan tatapan membunuh itu.

"Apa kau… menunjuk gadis berambut ungu itu?"

Rukia menutup wajahnya dengan buku tulisnya dan merapat ke arah Hinamori.

"Yayaya! Kau kenal?" kata Rukia antusias.

"Kau membuat masalah dengannya?" tanya Hinamori khawatir.

"Apa? Hei, kenapa sepertinya sekarang kau menuduhku seperti pembuat onar saja? Kau tahu sendiri motoku adalah menghindari masalah. Lagipula… bagaimana mungkin aku membuat masalah dengan orang yang tidak kukenal," jelas Rukia.

"Gadis itu… Cirucci Senpai. Dia satu tingkat di atas kita. Pokoknya jangan membuat masalah dengannya. Dia itu berbahaya!"

Cirucci?

Otaknya berkelebat mengingat masalah semalam.

Oh astaga!

Gawat ini gawat! Apa gadis itu dendam pada Rukia dan bermaksud membunuhnya? Rukia langsung merasakan keringat dingin di sekujur tubuhnya. Sungguh dia tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan siapapun. Dan mengenai kejadian semalam itu tidak disengaja. Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu…

"Hei Rukia, kau benar-benar tidak mencari masalah dengannya kan?" tanya Hinamori. Kali ini suaranya lebih cemas dari biasanya melihat Rukia yang berubah pucat dan gugup.

"O-oh, a-aku ke toilet dulu."

Rukia langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan secepat kilat keluar dari kelas. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi Matsumoto Sensei yang sudah berada di depan pintu kelasnya.

Rukia hanya perlu menghindari gadis itu. Kenapa di dunia ini dibuat kebetulan yang begini mengerikan? Apa salah Rukia sebenarnya? Padahal Rukia jelas tidak pernah melakukan kejahatan apapun kan?

Sedari tadi menunduk karena merasa ketakutan, takut kalau gadis itu tiba-tiba datang mengikutinya dan hendak membunuhnya karena Rukia melihat adegan dewasa yang seharusnya tidak dia lihat, Rukia terus berjalan menunduk tanpa melihat sekelilingnya lagi. Astaga kacau, kepalanya pusing.

BRUUKK!

Apalagi ini! Kenapa dia harus terjatuh seperti orang bodoh?

Dirinya terjungkal sampai terduduk ke lantai. Apakah sekarang menabrak adalah kebiasaan barunya?

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Rukia mendongak, astaga… kesialan baru.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sekali lagi seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Ok, dia tidak mau membuat masalah baru. Setiap kali berhubungan dengan dosen idola, Rukia akhirnya mendapatkan sial seperti ini!

"T-tidak apa-apa, maafkan aku Sensei," Rukia segera berdiri tanpa menghiraukan uluran tangan itu. Harus pergi dari sini secepat mungkin.

Kenapa di saat seperti ini Rukia harus bertemu dengan Kurosaki Ichigo!

Wajahnya benar-benar menyebalkan, bahkan walau dia terlihat baik tadi. Rukia tetap merasa Sensei satu itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Entah kenapa dia tidak suka meskipun Sensei itu bersikap baik. Khee! Baik apanya? Terakhir kali Rukia menabraknya dia malah marah-marah. Padahal dia tidak tahu Rukia mengalami kejadian apa!

Setelah merasa cukup jauh dari kampus itu, Rukia akhirnya tiba di taman kampus. Menemukan bangku kayu yang kosong, Rukia bernapas lega. Setidaknya sekarang dia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang di sini.

Rukia menyandarkan seluruh tubuhnya ke sandaran bangku itu. Keringat dingin masih membasahi sebagian bajunya. Tapi rasa lega setelah kabur dari kelas itu membuatnya sedikit tenang.

Pusingnya memang semakin menjadi. Rukia benar-benar mengutuk insomnia sialan yang sudah membuat hidupnya selama ini tidak tenang.

Karena itu, merasa sepi dan aman-aman saja, Rukia bermaksud memejamkan mata sejenak. Rencananya tadi dia ingin tidur saja pada kelas Matsumoto Sensei tadi, tapi sepertinya langsung batal karena bertemu dengan gadis menyeramkan itu.

Perlahan-lahan, matanya mulai memberat.

Berat… sekali…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah menyerahkan laporan kepada bagian akademik, Ichigo kembali melewati koridor itu.

Tadi dia bertemu dengan gadis-yang-menyatakan-perasaannya-pada-Kaien.

Aneh sekali respon yang diberikan oleh gadis itu. Kenapa dia terlihat ketakutan melihat Ichigo? Padahal semua mahasiswi lain yang melihatnya langsung memasang wajah berbinar khas anak SMA. Bahkan senang hati menerima bantuan Ichigo. Tapi dia langsung kabur begitu saja dengan wajah pucat.

Sungguhkah Ichigo semenakutkan itu?

Yang benar saja. Masa wajah tampan begini menakutkan? Memangnya Ichigo terlihat seperti kriminal kelas berat?

Karena penasaran, Ichigo mulai menyusuri lagi koridor kampus. Siapa tahu dia bertemu lagi dengan gadis pendek itu dan bisa menanyakan keanehan yang ditimbulkannya itu. Padahal dengan Kaien dia tidak begitu.

Begitu keluar dari gedung kampus, Ichigo memperhatikan sesuatu dari jauh.

Ah, bukankah itu taman kampus?

Kenapa Kaien ke sana?

Tambah penasaran lagi, Ichigo mengikuti Kaien yang sudah melangkah duluan ke taman itu. Kagetnya saat melihat itu, ternyata Kaien berdiri di depan sebuah bangku kayu di taman itu. Lebih kagetnya lagi, bangku itu ada isinya. Seseorang duduk bersandar di sana. Dan sepertinya, dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Kaien.

Bahkan… sosok itu tidak bergerak sedikit pun ketika Kaien menggendongnya di lengannya.

Menggendong?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Jangan buat masalah… jangan pernah membuat masalah…

JANGAN!

Jantung Rukia langsung meledak tiba-tiba. Matanya terbelalak lebar karena kaget mendadak. Astaga, dia bermimpi…

Sungguh ajaib mimpi itu.

Seharusnya Rukia bisa melupakannya. Bukannya sekarang dia tidak membuat masalah apapun?

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?"

Hah bangun? Bukankah Rukia tadi ada di bangku taman? Kenapa rasanya dia berbaring di tempat yang empuk dan ditutupi selimut?

"Sepertinya tidurmu nyenyak. Sudah kubangunkan beberapa kali tapi kau tidak bangun juga. Karena khawatir, aku memindahkanmu kemari. Selain itu kau berkeringat sangat banyak dan pucat."

Suara ini… Shiba… Kaien?

"Shiba… Sensei?" gumamnya tak percaya.

"Ya?"

Kyaaaaa! Apa-apaan ini?!

Kenapa ada Shiba Kaien di sini?!

Lebih parahnya lagi kenapa Rukia bisa berpindah ke klinik kampus? Padahal dia yakin 1000 persen kalau dirinya masih duduk di bangku taman waktu itu. Bagaimana dia bisa telepati kemari?!

"A-aku… astaga, apa yang terjadi denganku?" gumam Rukia panik.

Ini adalah salah satu kelemahan Rukia. Kalau dia sudah tidur, tentu sulit bangun. Dan terima kasih pada insomnia itu, Rukia tak pernah tidur begitu lelap hingga sulit bangun. Rukia mengutuk dirinya yang terlalu mudah terbawa suasana ini!

"Ada apa?" tanya Kaien cemas.

Rukia duduk di atas kasur klinik itu seraya mengangkat selimutnya tinggi-tinggi untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku sangat tidak sopan. Seharusnya aku tidur di dalam toilet saja," lirih Rukia.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Shiba Sensei… bagaimana aku ada di sini?" tanya Rukia gugup.

"Aku menggendongmu."

Kyaaa! Jawaban apa itu?! Rukia bisa gila kalau begini jadinya! Dia sudah cukup membuat rumor beredar! Kenapa ditambah lagi dengan acara gendong menggendong ini?!

"Sensei… seharusnya kau tidak melakukan hal itu…" lirih Rukia. Dia benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang.

"Kenapa? Kau tertidur di sana dan wajahmu pucat. Tentu saja aku khawatir. Tenang saja, tidak ada yang melihatmu saat itu."

Sepertinya Sensei ini masih terbawa dengan alasan Rukia ingin mengambil ponselnya itu. sudah Rukia duga itu alasan yang konyol. Seharusnya jangan seperti itu! kali ini apalagi yang bisa dijadikan alasan.

"Sensei… aku baik-baik saja. Anda tidak perlu mempedulikanku. Sekalipun Anda melihatku, anggap saja tidak melihatku. Aku juga tidak akan mengambil mata kuliah Sensei. Karena itu, bisakah Sensei tidak perlu melihatku? Anggap saja aku seperti… seperti kerikil jalanan?"

Shiba Kaien tertawa pelan mendengar kata-kata Rukia yang berlebihan itu. Ok memang berlebihan, tapi Rukia tidak tahu lagi harus memberikan alasan apa supaya Sensei ini tidak menimbulkan masalah dalam hidupmu.

"Tentu saja aku tidak bisa. Aku bahkan ingin berteman denganmu."

Sensei bodoh! Tidakkah kau mengerti masalah apa yang kudapatkan karenamu! Gerutu Rukia dalam hati.

Rukia menurunkan selimutnya dan menatap pasrah pada Sensei-nya ini. Ok, sebaiknya ini tidak akan menimbulkan masalah lainnya.

"Sensei, ada yang ingin kuakui denganmu," ujar Rukia.

"Katakan."

"Apa yang kukatakan terakhir kali itu… adalah bohong," kata Rukia mantap.

"Maksudmu…?"

"Aku tidak menyukai Sensei. Aku hanya berpura-pura suka supaya Sensei tidak menghukumku karena masalah itu. Dan alasanku sebenarnya berada di kelasmu, karena ada seseorang yang ingin meminta fotomu. Aku tidak tega menolak keinginannya, makanya aku memberanikan diri masuk ke kelasmu. Karena itu Sensei, kumohon bencilah aku dan anggap aku tidak ada."

Shiba Kaien diam sejenak. Entah ekspresi diam itu maksudnya apa.

Terserah saja, tapi dia tidak punya alasan untuk menghukum Rukia lagi, karena masalah itu sudah berlalu. Biarkan saja, lebih baik Sensei-nya ini membencinya. Itu lebih mudah untuk Rukia. dengan begitu, satu kampus ini akan tahu kalau Shiba Kaien tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya dan hidupnya yang lama akan kembali seperti semula.

"Kalau aku tahu siapa yang memintamu untuk mengambil fotoku, maka aku menyetujui permintaanmu."

Hah?

"Sensei… itu…"

"Kalau kau tidak mau memberitahunya, aku akan menolak permintaanmu."

Mati sudah. Mana mungkin Rukia jujur soal itu! Haruskah Rukia jujur mengenai uang yang dia dapatkan itu? kalau begini Rukia bisa dituntut karena mengganggu pribadi orang lain. Sekarang Rukia benar-benar ingin menangis.

"Hiksss maafkan aku Sensei… aku… aku tidak bisa mengatakannya… k-karena… hikssss," isak Rukia.

Ok baiklah terserah saja ini lebai atau apa. Yang jelas Rukia harus melakukan apapun supaya Shiba Kaien tidak mempersulitnya.

"Hei hei, jangan menangis… sungguh aku tidak bermaksud…" baiklah, Shiba Kaien sudah terperangkap lagi. Kini dia percaya tangisan Rukia.

"Hiksss Sensei… temanku itu… temanku itu… terkena penyakit parah… dia… dia ingin melihat fotomu untuk terakhir kalinya… makanya dia… hiksss maafkan aku Sensei…"

Kini Shiba Kaien sudah terlihat serba salah. Baiklah, apalagi kebohongan Rukia ini. Temannya yang mana yang sakit parah?

Ah ya, dia yang sakit parah. Karena insomnia sialan ini!

"B-baiklah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi. Tapi sungguh, aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu. Kalau kau menolak berteman terang-terangan, bagaimana menjadi teman rahasiaku?"

Rukia menghentikan tangisnya. Apa itu?

"Teman… rahasia?" ulang Rukia.

"Iya, kita berteman secara rahasia. Kalau kau takut kampus mengetahuinya, kita bisa berteman diam-diam di kampus. Bukankah itu menarik? Bagaimana?"

Rukia berpikir sejenak. Apa untungnya berteman dengan dosen muda ini?

Tapi sebenarnya tidak ada masalah berarti bukan karena dosen muda ini? Lagipula, meski tampangnya mirip dengan Kurosaki Ichigo Sensei-sial, tapi dia tidak menyebalkan. Haruskah…

"Jadi… Sensei hanya menegurku di luar kampus kan?" tanya Rukia.

"Ya, di luar kampus. Bagaimana?"

Benar-benar tidak apa-apa kan? Apakah ada efek sampingnya?

"Kalau begitu kurasa tidak apa-apa…" lirih Rukia.

"Bagus, kalau begitu salam kenal, aku Shiba Kaien," kata Kaien seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Rukia.

"S-salam kenal… a-aku… Kuchiki Rukia," tangan mungil Rukia dengan ragu mengulurkan tangannya menyambut tangan Shiba Kaien.

Ichigo mengintip dari balik pintu klinik kampus itu.

Apa yang dilakukan Kaien dengan menggenggam tangan gadis itu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna… hehehe chap ini pasti banyak yang bilang kalo scene KaiRuki nya banyak. Ya, soalnya Ichi kan bukan orang yang mudah peduli kalo bukan dari sekitar dia. Makanya saya berusaha bikin gimana caranya Ruki masuk ke lingkungan dia hehehe… soalnya interaksi IchiRuki yang duluan itu rasanya udah mainstream di fic saya, jadi sesekali kayaknya Ichi perlu mundur teratur dulu supaya bisa deket Ruki hihihi…

Soal Ruki yang queen drama itu, wah jujur gak sengaja banget bikin dia kayak gitu… hikss…

Ok, saatnya… aduh saya gak nyangka yang bakalan review banyak gini. Padahal saya pikir cerita yang kayak gini pasti kurang disukai…

Ok deh, saya balas review yaaa…

Lya Awlya : makasih udah review senpai… makasih semangatnya, iyaa ini udah saya lanjut hehehe

Eun Chae : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah lanjut, maaf gak kilat yaa hehehe

Ryoma Ryan –Le Renard Roux : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah lanjut hehehe

Guest : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah lanjut hehehe

Shia naru : makasih udah review senpai… hehehe makanya saya juga bingung, tapi tetep kok pasti IchiRuki hehehe

Aya : makasih udah review senpai… wah galau karena rate ya? Hehehe kalo gitu, ntar saya kasih warning yaa hehehe iyaa ini udah lanjut, EL nya dipending yaa saya masih nyari feel-nya agak susah karena melenceng dari jalan aslinya.

Anyaaa : makasih udah review senpai… aduh, itu gak sengaja senpai… tapi ini udah saya lanjut hehehe

Zircon mercon : makasih udah review senpai… humor? Serius? Saya gak bisa bikin humor. Malah saya pernah mau bikin malah jadi alay dan garing. Jadi agak takut sama genre itu hehehe ini udah lanjut.

15 Hendrik Widyawati : makasih udah review senpai… makasih udah difave hehehe ini udah lanjut…

White moon uchiha : makasih udah review senpai… jangan senpai, Kin aja hehehe iyaa ini udah lanjut.

Riyuzaky L : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah lanjut hehehe

Darries : makasih udah review senpai… maaf kalo lama, ini udah saya update kok hehehe

Rukichigo : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah lanjut

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review senpai… ituuu karakternya gak sengaja hikss… maaf gak kilat yaa tapi ini udah saya update hehehe

Azura Kuchiki : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah kan emang ceritanya gak saling kenal hihihihihi

Kiki RyuEunTeuk : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah lanjut heheh makasih yaa

The wind : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah lanjut hehehe

Rinko Mitsu ; makasih udah review senpai… ya yang true Cuma bagian dosen aja kok, selebihnya nggak hehehe iyaa ini udah lanjut

Aki : makasih udah review senpai… hehehe iyaa kok, endingnya mudah ketebak, tunggu aja yaa hehehe

Purple and Blue : makasih udah review senpai… wah nanti dong… ini baru mulai heheheh iyaa ini udah lanjut…

Natsu405 : makasih udah review senpai… maaf gak kilat ini udah update heheh

Euisratnasari8 : makasih udah review senpai… hehehe iyaa ini udah lanjut.

RinRaiKurosakiKuchiki : makasih udah review senpai… aduh makasih yaa hehehhe saya juga bingung, beneran karakter Ruki itu gak sengaja sama sekali hehehe ini udah lanjut

Lhylia Kiryu : makasih udah review senpai… makasih udah fave heheh ini udah lanjut hehehe

Uchiha Niwa : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah lanjut hehehe

Makasih yang udah baca apalagi sampe review makasih yaa hehehe

Jadi gimana chap ini? boleh review?

Jaa Nee!


End file.
